The present invention relates primarily to V/STOL aircraft and, more particularly, to such aircraft having tilting propellers, turbines or nozzles.
Such aircraft are known wherein the tiltable exterior structure thereof is generally streamlined to minimize drag or instabilities associated with movement from one position to another. However, since the streamlined shape is generally symmetrical only about the longitudinal axis of such tiltable exterior structure, there is still generated some initial drag as the structure first begins to change position. As a result, the transition must be gradual and relatively slow.